1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel composition which is particularly adapted for the treatment of urinary bladder dysfunction related to lack of control and which may be taken orally by a person afflicted with such dysfunction to thereby provide relief. The invention also relates to methods of preparing the aforementioned composition.
2. Description of Relevant Art
As is well known in the medical field, and more particularly by persons suffering from urinary bladder dysfunction related to lack of control, the treatment of this unpleasant and often embarrassing condition has heretofore met with only minimal success. Although various known products, medications and treatments have heretofore been available for use by persons having urinary bladder dysfunction, such products, medications and/or treatments have generally proven unsatisfactory in providing effective relief for this condition.
The present invention provides a novel composition for the treatment of urinary bladder dysfunction. The novel composition in accordance with the invention comprises a mixture of dried and ground edible natural corn silks and dried and ground edible natural parsley roots, the parsley roots having as an active ingredient d-alpha tocopherol, such ingredients being mixed together in predetermined proportions to provide a highly effective composition for the treatment of urinary bladder dysfunction.
Illustrative of known methods of dehydrating root-type vegetables is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,522 issued in 1982 to Nakagaki entitled "DEHYDRATING METHOD FOR A ROOT VEGETABLE AND THE LIKE" and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,460 issued in 1984 to Lewis et al. entitled "PROCESSED VEGETABLES." The disclosures of such patents is particularly directed toward the dehydration of root-type vegetables. Neither of these patents, however, discloses or suggests combining particular substances or compounds with dried and ground roots to produce a formula for alleviating urinary bladder dysfunction.
The novel composition in accordance with the present invention is directed toward producing effective relief from urinary bladder dysfunction related to lack of control.